Temptation
by Kang Hyena
Summary: "He was very intimidating." –Huang Zi Tao / "I've never met someone as pure as you." –Wu Yi Fan. / KrisTao fanfiction. AU.


**Temptation **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Genre** : Romance

**Length **: Oneshoot

**Rated** : M

**Summary** :

"_He was very intimidating_." –Huang Zi Tao / "_I've never met someone as pure as you_." –Wu Yi Fan. / KrisTao fanfiction. AU.

**Warning** :

_This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by '__**Fifty Shades of Grey Movie Trailer**__'. _

**Author's Note** :

_Hello, long time no see_ ^^

_Do you guys miss me_? Hahaha ^^v

Maaf ya, kuliahku sedang sangat sibuk belakangan ini jadi aku memutuskan untuk **hiatus**. Dan sebenarnya ini hanyalah semacam _teaser fict_ untukku, untuk mengembalikan gaya dan mood menulisku yang hilang selama masa hiatus.

Ide cerita ini tercetus begitu saja saat aku melihat _trailer_ dari film '_**Fifty Shades of Grey**_'. _Well_, filmnya memang mendapat banyak kritikan jelek bahkan dari sebelum filmnya tayang, tapi menurutku kelihatannya film itu akan menjadi film yang cukup bagus. _Well_, walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah film itu akan masuk Indonesia atau tidak (mengingat _rating_ film dan isi dari film tersebut).

Mengenai _on-going fict_ milikku, akan aku lanjutkan secepatnya setelah aku memiliki waktu untuk mengerjakannya. Singkatnya, aku masih dalam masa semi-hiatus saat ini.

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Temptation **

Tao berjalan sambil meremas buku agendanya kuat-kuat, Tao berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu berukuran besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Tao mengatur nafasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan nama 'Ruang Klub Jurnalis' di atas pintunya.

Tao tersenyum kaku pada wajah-wajah yang berada di dalam ruangan itu dan Tao nyaris menangis saat melihat wajah ketua klubnya. "Ma-maafkan aku, Sehun. A-aku belum berhasil mendapatkan berita yang kau mau." cicit Tao di hadapan ketua klubnya, Oh Sehun.

Sehun melirik Tao dengan tatapan sangat dingin, "Majalah milik klub kita akan terbit dalam waktu kurang dari tiga minggu dan kau bilang kau belum mendapatkan beritanya?! Apa saja kerjamu selama beberapa bulan ini!" bentak Sehun keras.

Tao memejamkan matanya takut. Jujur, ini bukan salahnya. Dia sudah berusaha setengah mati mencari berita yang sesuai dengan tema yang diminta Sehun yaitu membahas mengenai para direktur muda yang ada saat ini. Tao sudah menghubungi beberapa perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh seseorang yang masih berusia muda, tapi hasilnya nihil. Seluruh direktur itu sibuk berat sehingga bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk Tao.

"Katakan padaku, apa kesulitanmu dalam mencari berita ini?" tanya Sehun pada Tao yang tengah meremas-remas buku agendanya.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Uhm, kurasa aku tidak bisa menentukan target narasumber pasti karena ada beberapa direktur muda saat ini. Dan aku juga kesulitan membuat janji dengan mereka."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan terakhir. Tapi jika kau gagal, aku tidak segan-segan mencoret namamu dari anggota klub ini pada majalah kita nanti."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Jangan lakukan itu! A-aku akan berusaha mendapatkan beritanya."

Sehun tersenyum puas, "Bagus. Jangan lupa serahkan hasil kerjamu padaku paling lambat 10 hari dari sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menatap bangunan sebuah kantor yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Akhirnya setelah berusaha keras dan memohon-mohon pada setiap sekretaris yang dia hubungi, Tao berhasil membuat janji dengan Direktur Wu, pemilik Wu _Corporation_.

Tadinya Tao tidak ingin mewawancarai pemilik Wu _Corporation_ ini karena dia takut. Wu _Corporation_ merupakan perusahaan terbesar di China yang sekarang sudah merambah ke seluruh dunia. Tao beruntung karena memang saat ini si pewaris utama Wu _Corporation_ yaitu Wu Yi Fan, sedang menetap di Seoul. Jadi Tao tidak perlu terbang ke China hanya untuk wawancara yang tidak lebih dari 30 menit.

Tao menghela nafas pelan dan bergerak memasuki gedung Wu _Corporation_. Dengan langkah yang sedikit gemetar, Tao berjalan menghampiri meja resepsionis kantor itu. Seorang wanita dengan senyum ramah langsung menyambut Tao.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa wanita itu formal.

Tao tersenyum gugup, "Se-selamat pagi, aku Huang Zi Tao, anggota klub jurnalis mahasiswa yang kemarin sudah membuat janji dengan Direktur Wu."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Ah, saya sudah mendengar soal kedatangan anda." Wanita itu mengambil sebuah kartu dengan tulisan '_Visitor_' dan menyerahkannya pada Tao. "Tolong gunakan ini selama anda berada dalam gedung ini."

Tao mengambil kartu itu dan dengan terburu-buru menempatkannya di kantung jas semi-formalnya. Tao merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa berhenti merasa gugup dan membuat tangannya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar.

"Silakan naik _lift_ di sana dan pergilah ke lantai 24. Anda bisa menggunakan kartu itu sebagai _access card_ untuk _lift_ dan beberapa sistem keamanan yang nanti akan anda lewati." ujar resepsionis itu sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kaca yang berada di sudut kanan lantai itu.

Tao mengangguk kaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu yang dimaksud. Sebelum memasuki pintu itu, Tao harus melewati beberapa pemeriksaan seperti detektor logam, _scanner_, dan sedikit penggeledahan ringan.

Sistem keamanan yang sangat luar biasa ini membuat Tao semakin gugup. Perusahaan ini pastinya menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia bisnis dan pastinya hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang tertentu. Tao menggigiti bibirnya sambil berjalan memasuki _lift_, selama perjalanan menuju ke atas Tao terus menerus berdoa semoga saja Direktur Wu bukanlah seseorang yang menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, Tao langsung disambut dengan sebuah meja resepsionis lainnya. Seorang wanita langsung berjalan menghampiri Tao dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Anda Huang Zi Tao? Direktur Wu sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya." sapa wanita itu sambil membimbing Tao menuju sebuah pintu kayu berukuran besar.

Wanita itu mendorong pintu tersebut dan mempersilahkan Tao masuk, Tao masuk dengan langkah ragu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita itu. Tao berjalan memasuki ruangan yang nyaris seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca dan menampilkan pemandangan di luar gedung tersebut. Mata Tao berhenti di punggung kokoh seorang pria yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Se-selamat pagi.." sapa Tao pelan.

Pria itu berbalik dan Tao bersumpah itu adalah wajah paling tampan yang pernah dilihatnya selama hidupnya. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi (bahkan lebih tinggi dari Tao), memiliki alis yang tebal, mata yang tajam, kulit putih, dan rambut berwarna pirang.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Tao, "Selamat pagi. Kau Huang Zi Tao?"

Tao mengangguk kaku dan refleks mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Huang Zi Tao, senang bertemu dengan anda, Direktur Wu."

Pria berambut pirang di hadapan Tao tersenyum kecil dan menduduki sebuah sofa yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Mengacuhkan tangan Tao yang masih mengambang di udara. "Duduklah,"

Tao menarik tangannya dengan canggung dan bergegas duduk di hadapan Direktur Wu. Tao mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan sebuah pena dan juga sebuah _recorder_. "Uhm, anda tidak keberatan jika aku merekam wawancara ini kan?"

Yi Fan tersenyum kecil, "Silakan."

Tao berdehem pelan, "Baiklah. Uhm, sebelumnya terima kasih banyak karena sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu anda untuk wawancara ini." Tao mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kris dan seketika itu juga dia menyesal karena tatapan Kris seolah menghujam dirinya.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya lagi dengan gugup, "Aku hanya akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Pertama, bagaimana rasanya memimpin perusahaan besar di usia yang masih tergolong muda?"

Yi Fan tersenyum, "Menyenangkan. Aku selalu suka mengontrol sesuatu yang besar."

Tao terperangah sesaat karena wajah Yi Fan memang sangat mempesona, "Uhm, baiklah. Pertanyaan berikutnya.." Tao menggigit bibirnya sambil membolak-balik buku catatannya. "Apakah kau memiliki kegiatan lain setelah kerja? Seperti suatu _hobby_, mungkin?"

Yi Fan menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap Tao tajam, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya _hobby_ tertentu?"

Tao mengerjap kemudian dia tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak memiliki _hobby_ yang menarik. Hidupku terlalu monoton. Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu, Tao. _I'd like to know about you_."

Tao mengerjap lagi dan dia terpana saat mendengar mulut Kris melafalkan namanya. Tao baru tahu kalau namanya bisa terdengar sesensual itu. Tao berdehem dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Kembali ke pertanyaanku sebelumnya, apa anda punya _hobby_ tertentu, Direktur Wu?"

Sesi wawancara itu berlangsung cukup baik. Seandainya saja Direktur Wu tidak berhenti menatap Tao dengan begitu tajam, Tao pasti akan merasa jauh lebih santai saat menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan untuk Direktur itu.

Tao tersenyum dan menyimpan _recorder_nya ke dalam tas, "Terima kasih banyak atas waktu anda, Direktur Wu."

Yi Fan tersenyum, "Oh, tentu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Tao menggigit bibirnya gugup, "Ya, tentu. Baiklah, aku permisi."

Yi Fan berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Tao ke arah pintu, "Akan aku antar sampai _lift_."

Tao mengangguk canggung, "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Yi Fan dan Tao berjalan menuju _lift_ dan Tao mencoba setengah mati untuk mengacuhkan tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya yang tengah berjalan di sebelah Direktur Wu. Tao berjalan cepat ke dalam _lift_ dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Yi Fan.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas waktunya." ujar Tao.

Yi Fan tersenyum, "Tentu. Dan Tao, jika kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku ingin kau memanggilku Yi Fan."

Tao menggigit bibirnya kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Tentu."

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menyerahkan artikel yang dibuatnya kepada Sehun. Dia sudah berjuang keras untuk menyelesaikan artikelnya sebelum Sehun benar-benar mencoret namanya di majalah edisi yang akan datang.

Sehun membaca artikel yang diserahkan Tao dengan serius, kemudian dia tersenyum puas. "Ini bagus sekali. Kau hebat bisa mewawancarai orang sehebat dan sepopuler Wu Yi Fan."

Tao tersenyum kecil, "Yah, begitulah. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan mau mewawancarainya kembali untuk kedua kalinya."

"Memangnya kenapa, Tao? Apa Direktur Wu itu menyebalkan?" tanya Luhan, sesama anggota klub, pada Tao.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Hei, hei, ceritakan pada kami bagaimana si Direktur Wu itu?" tanya Minseok yang duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Tao terdiam sebentar, "Dia kaya, pintar, tampan, dan.. _he was very intimidating_."

Minseok menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, "Waah, kedengarannya dia keren sekali. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Ingat kekasihmu, Minseok. Jangan sampai Jongdae marah padamu."

"Hei, kurasa aku baru saja mendapatkan ide bagus." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta Wu Yi Fan menjadi _cover_ majalah kita? Majalah kita pasti akan laku keras di kalangan universitas dan tentunya di kalangan umum."

"Itu bagus, tapi bagaimana caranya kita meminta dia menjadi cover majalah kita?" tanya Tao.

Sehun menyeringai, "Tentu saja itu akan menjadi tugasmu, Tao. Biar bagaimanapun juga, kalian kan pernah bertemu. Itu pasti akan mempermudah negosiasi kita agar dia mau menjadi _cover_ majalah kita."

Tao membelalakkan matanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

Sehun mengangguk puas, "Aku akan menghubungi Jongin agar dia menyiapkan studio fotonya. Kau harus pastikan Wu Yi Fan bersedia untuk dipotret."

Tao menghela nafas pasrah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan bersama Minseok memasuki studio foto milik Jongin. Kemarin Tao berhasil membujuk Direktur Wu agar mau dipotret untuk majalah mereka. Tao juga heran karena Direktur Wu menyetujui permintaannya dengan sangat mudah. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan bayaran yang diberikan oleh pihak Tao.

Tao membuka pintu menuju lokasi pemotretan dan dia melihat sosok Wu Yi Fan yang tetap tampan seperti biasanya tengah berpose di hadapan sebuah kamera dengan Jongin yang sibuk memotretnya.

"Waah, dia benar-benar tampan! Aah, seandainya saja aku belum punya Jongdae, aku pasti akan segera mendekatinya." ujar Minseok antusias.

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Yah, dia memang tampan."

Tao tersentak saat Yi Fan balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tao segera memalingkan pandangannya dengan gugup. Sementara Yi Fan tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap kamera.

Setelah sesi pemotretan selesai, Tao memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yi Fan dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena bersedia datang ke sesi pemotretan ini. Tao berdiri di sebelah Yi Fan yang tengah memakai mantelnya kembali.

"Uhm, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau bersedia datang ke pemotretan ini, Yi Fan." Tao menggigit bibirnya takut saat mengucapkan kata 'Yi Fan'.

Yi Fan tersenyum, "Tentu. Aku senang mendengarmu mengucapkan namaku, Tao."

Tao tertawa canggung, "Kau akan langsung kembali ke kantormu?"

Yi Fan mengangguk, "Ya, supirku sudah menunggu di bawah."

Tao mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau mau mengantarku sampai ke bawah?" tanya Yi Fan.

Tao mendongak menatap Yi Fan dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia terpesona dengan tatapan Yi Fan. "Ya, kurasa itu bukan masalah."

Tao dan Yi Fan berjalan berdampingan hingga memasuki _lift_. Tao menekan tombol angka 1 dan pintu lift pun tertutup. Tao menggigit bibirnya ketika lift bergerak turun. Dalam hati dia merutuki Jongin yang memiliki studio foto di lantai 20 gedung ini.

"Hei, Tao."

Tao menoleh saat mendengar suara Yi Fan dan detik berikutnya dia merasa tubuhnya terdorong keras ke dinding _lift_ sementara bibirnya dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut. Tao melebarkan matanya karena kaget Yi Fan tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan begitu dalam.

Tao mengerang pelan saat dia merasa kakinya melemas, Tao mencoba meraih bahu Yi Fan untuk berpegangan tapi Yi Fan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menahannya di atas kepala Tao. Tao merasa tubuhnya mulai gemetar akibat sensasi yang ditimbulkan Yi Fan saat menciumnya. Tao belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya dan dia baru tahu jika ciuman bisa membuatnya nyaris meleleh seperti ini.

_**Ting **_

Suara denting _lift_ membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tao bersandar ke dinding _lift_ dengan nafas terengah-engah sementara Yi Fan menjilat sekitar bibirnya yang basah. Yi Fan tersenyum kecil dan mengecup ringan bibir Tao, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Yi Fan berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari lift sementara Tao hanya bisa terpaku dalam _lift_ sambil memegangi bibirnya yang basah dan membengkak.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari dimana Yi Fan menciumnya dengan begitu panas di dalam _lift_, Tao benar-benar tidak bisa mengenyahkan gambaran pria itu dari dalam pikirannya. Bahkan wajah Tao langsung merona parah ketika Minseok menyodorkan majalah edisi terbaru dengan Yi Fan sebagai _cover_nya padanya di hari majalah itu terbit seminggu yang lalu.

Tepat seperti dugaan Sehun, majalah kali ini sangat laris di kalangan universitas dan mereka juga kebanjiran order dari luar universitas. Hal ini membuat Tao menjadi sibuk dan sedikit melupakan masalah ciumannya dengan Yi Fan. Tapi tetap saja jika Tao melamun sebentar saja, bayangan saat Yi Fan menciumnya akan kembali membayangi Tao.

Tao berjalan keluar dari gedung universitasnya dan dia tertegun saat seorang pria dengan pakaian jas yang sangat rapi menghampirinya. Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Maaf, anda siapa?"

Pria itu membungkuk hormat di hadapan Tao, "Saya utusan dari Tuan Wu. Beliau meminta saya untuk menjemput anda dan membawa anda ke suatu tempat."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Yi Fan memintamu menjemputku?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Silakan ikuti saya."

Tao mengangguk ragu dan berjalan mengikuti pria itu menuju sebuah mobil _limousine_ mahal yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka. Tao tersenyum canggung saat seluruh mahasiswa yang ada menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

.

.

.

Pria yang menjemput Tao tidak mengatakan apapun soal alasan Yi Fan menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Tao. Jadi Tao memilih untuk pasrah dan diam saja saat mobil itu berhenti di hadapan sebuah bangunan rumah sangat mewah.

Pria itu membukakan pintu _limousine_ untuk Tao dan mempersilakan Tao masuk ke dalam seorang diri. Tao berjalan mendekati pintu dan dengan perlahan dia mendorong pintu besar itu. Tepat ketika pintu itu terbuka, Tao melihat sebuah lorong yang besar dan penuh dengan beberapa lukisan yang kelihatannya mahal dan juga beberap guci di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Tao berjalan dengan menatap ke sekeliling, kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang yang sudah tidak asing di matanya.

"Yi Fan.." lirih Tao.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Tao." ujar Yi Fan.

Tao tersenyum kaku dan bergerak menghampiri Yi Fan, "Kenapa kau mengundangku ke sini?"

Yi Fan tersenyum lembut dan merangkul pinggang Tao lembut untuk membimbingnya berjalan ke suatu tempat. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama."

Tao terperangah menatap sebuah ruang makan di hadapannya, ruang makan itu persis sekali dengan ruang makan yang berada dalam istana seperti di film yang sering ditontonnya bersama Luhan dan Minseok. Kris membimbingnya menuju sebuah kursi dan menarik kursi itu untuk Tao.

Tao duduk dengan perlahan dan dia kembali terpana dengan aneka jenis hidangan yang membuatnya menitikkan air liur terpampang di meja di hadapannya.

"Makanlah, setelah makan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ujar Yi Fan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Yi Fan mengajaknya berkeliling ke sekitar rumah besar milik Yi Fan. Dan mata Tao langsung berbinar gembira ketika Yi Fan menunjukkan ruang perpustakaan sekaligus ruang kerjanya yang berada di rumah ini.

Tao berlari kecil menghampiri rak-rak buku berukuran besar itu sementara jemarinya mulai menelusuri buku-buku yang ada di situ.

"Tao, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ujar Yi Fan.

Tao menoleh ke arah Yi Fan, "Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. _I've never met someone as pure as you, and I really like you_. Kurasa aku sudah menyukaimu ketika kau pertama kali menatapku saat kau datang ke kantorku waktu itu."

Tao terdiam mendengar ucapan Yi Fan. "A-aku.."

Yi Fan bergerak menghampiri Tao dan mendorong tubuh Tao pelan sehingga Tao terjepit di antara tubuhnya dan rak buku di belakangnya. "Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui tentang diriku."

Tao mendongak menatap mata Yi Fan dan dia merasa pikirannya mulai berkabut akibat tatapan Yi Fan dan aroma tubuh pria itu yang benar-benar menusuk indera penciumannya.

"Aku adalah orang yang sangat suka mengontrol sesuatu. Jadi bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika nantinya aku akan mendominasi seluruh aspek kehidupanmu. Dan aku tidak suka berbagi milikku dengan orang lain, aku adalah seseorang yang sangat posesif. Jadi, jika kau menjadi milikku, aku akan memastikan bahwa kau hanya akan menjadi milikku, kau hanya akan menatapku dan semua yang ada pada dirimu akan menjadi milikku. Apa kau bersedia dengan itu?"

Tao mengerjap pelan, "Ya.."

Yi Fan menatap Tao tajam, "Kau yakin?"

Tao mengangguk kecil. Dia memang yakin dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada Yi Fan sejak dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya di kantor milik Yi Fan saat itu. Tao memang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Yi Fan padanya karena Yi Fan hanya bilang bahwa dia menyukainya. Tapi yang jelas bagi Tao, jika Yi Fan ingin memilikinya itu sudah cukup bagi Tao.

Yi Fan tersenyum kecil melihat anggukan Tao dan tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung meraup bibir Tao dalam ciumannya. Tao mencoba merangkul leher Yi Fan tapi lagi-lagi Yi Fan menangkap tangannya dan menahannya di atas kepala Tao dengan sebelah tangannya.

Tao mengerang dan mengepalkan jemarinya ketika Yi Fan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao. Tao sangat ingin berpegangan atau meremas sesuatu untuk melampiaskan perasaannya tapi tangan Yi Fan menahan tangannya dengan begitu kuat.

Tao mengerang pelan ketika Yi Fan melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih untuk mencium lehernya. Meninggalkan begitu banyak _kissmark_ di leher Tao yang pastinya akan sulit hilang. Yi Fan melepas paksa kaus lengan panjang yang dikenakan Tao kemudian dia mengangkat kedua kaki Tao agar melingkar di pinggangnya.

Yi Fan membawa Tao ke sebuah sofa panjang yang berada di sana kemudian dia melepaskan semua yang melekat di tubuh Tao. Yi Fan menggunakan dasinya untuk mengikat pergelangan tangan Tao dan menahannya di atas kepala Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka berdua sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun dan saat ini Yi Fan sedang sibuk menggerakkan penisnya di dalam rektum milik Tao. Tao mendesah keras tiap kali Yi Fan menumbuk sesuatu di dalam rektumnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Tao berhubungan intim dan Tao suka sensasinya. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tangannya yang terikat dan ditahan di atas kepalanya. Justru sebaliknya, Tao menyukai itu, karena itu membuatnya merasa begitu didominasi oleh Yi Fan.

Tao mengerang keras saat dia kembali mencapai klimaksnya sementara Yi Fan menggeram rendah dan saat itu juga Tao merasakan rektumnya penuh oleh suatu cairan hangat.

Yi Fan melepaskan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Tao dan melumat bibir Tao. "Kau milikku, Tao. Kau milikku."

Tao mengangguk kecil dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah di bawah kungkungan tubuh Yi Fan. Tao yakin sekali hidupnya yang monoton akan berubah drastis mulai dari sekarang. Tapi Tao rasa perubahan total dalam hidupnya bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk.

**The End **

.

.

.

.

Aarghhh, apa ini?

Mulanya aku berniat membuat selingan untuk mengembalikan gaya menulis tapi ternyata hasil akhirnya _failed_ seperti ini T^T

Maaf kalau hasil akhirnya jelek parah, aku _blank_ total saat menulis NC _fict_ ini T-T

.

.

.

.

_Well_, walaupun ini kurang memuaskan, aku harap kalian menyukainya.

Silakan berikan tanggapan kalian soal _fict_ ini dalam kotak _review_ ^^

.

.

.

Dan maaf sekali aku belum bisa memastikan kapan aku akan berhenti dari masa hiatusku. Yang jelas, aku masih dalam masa hiatus saat ini *bow*

.

.

.

_**Oh and also, keep support **_**EXO**_**, okay? Keep support the twelve of them no matter what. **_**EXO**_** Saranghaja!**_ ^^

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**

AFF : **delalune**


End file.
